Lifty FN
by anime1308
Summary: "Un día como cualquiera, cierto mapache decide darle vida a sus mas lujuriosos deseos, llevando a cabo un plan en el que se involucrarían una cantidad considerable de victimas..." Lifty x todos. Advertencia: yaoi, incesto, lemon, etc. Dedicado a Nyl y a todos los que lo leen :3
1. Chapter 1

La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana en la habitación, allí, un joven de cabellos color verde se despertaba perezosamente, siendo incomodado por la luz que iluminaba la habitación donde se hallaba una cama, siendo ocupada por este y por otra persona similar al joven.  
-Shifty, maldito vago despiértate. – dijo el joven algo malhumorado, golpeando al otro, quien no parecía reaccionar ante los reclamos.– Que acaso quieres repetir lo de anoche? – dijo este sonriendo travieso.  
-Muérete Lifty, sabes muy bien que lo de anoche no se volverá a repetir. – dijo Shifty Observando furioso a su gemelo, cubriéndose el cuerpo con una manta al recordar que estaba desnudo.  
-Siempre dices eso y aun así todas las noches termino haciéndote mio.- sonrió lujurioso mientras acariciaba la entrepierna de su hermano, deleitándose con el leve jadeo de este- Tu sabes que te encanta tener sexo conmigo. – se coloco encima de él, observándolo cautelosamente, como un cazador a su presa.  
-Cállate! –grito, intentando quitarse al otro de encima, sonrojado- Eres un maldito pervertido.. –siseo con odio aunque sabia muy bien que realmente disfrutaba pasar noches junto a el, pero su carácter orgulloso era herido por sus palabras; Por que Lifty le hacia esto? No entendía muy bien el carácter lujurioso y pervertido de este, ni como llego a convencerlo de hacer algo tan morboso como el incesto, pero sabia que no obtendría respuesta, y menos ahora que su gemelo recorria su pecho con sus manos mientras lamia su cuello quitándole pequeños gemidos de placer.  
-Shifty, Shifty~ -dijo risueño mientras sus manos pellizcaban los erectos pezones de su hermano y sentía como su miembro y el de el mismo se excitaban- Eres tan lindo hermanito.. –detuvo sus acciones para tomar su rostro y saborear sus labios besándolo intensamente- Que pena que seas tan terco –dicho esto descendió hasta su miembro y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente, haciendo gemir al otro ante el placer que este le proporcionaba.  
Lifty vio como su hermano iba gimiendo cada vez mas sonoramente, deleitándose con sus sonidos, llevo el miembro de este a su boca y lo introdujo totalmente, saboreándolo como si de un dulce se tratara. Shifty seguía gimiendo con sus ojos cerrados ante la excitación que le causaba las acciones del otro, abriéndolos con sorpresa cuando sintió los dedos de este introducirse en su entrada, haciéndolo soltar unas lagrimas del dolor, pero este era distraído por el extasis al que le estaba llevando su gemelo, quien de repente se separo de el molestándolo un poco con sus acciones para luego comenzar a penetrar su entrada con su miembro, haciéndolo gritar del dolor.  
-Ya, no llores- decía Lifty limpiando las lagrimas de su hermano, deteniendo sus movimientos por un momento, mientras lo besaba dulcemente, lo que era algo raro en el, ya que nunca tenia esos gestos con Shifty, quien, luego de acostumbrarse a la intromisión de este, lo miro suplicante señalando que podía continuar con el acto.  
Lifty sonrió ante la vista que le ofrecía su gemelo: su cuerpo bañado en sudor, sonrojado, y rogándole que continuara brindándole placer; esto era demasiado excitante para el ladrón, quien comenzó a embestirlo lentamente, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, quien ya no se preocupaba por detener sus gemidos, y tímidamente también acariciaba el pecho de su hermano.  
Shifty gemía excitado ante las embestidas de Lifty, que cada vez eran mas rápidas y salvajes, acompañadas por unos gemidos roncos de este, que disfrutaba cada movimiento sintiendo en su miembro que ya estaba cercano al éxtasis. El otro gimió sonoramente al sentir que su hermano tocaba un punto sensible en su interior, que lo lleno de placer, haciéndolo venir entre los cuerpos de ambos, siendo acompañado por su hermano, que se vino dentro de el luego de unas embestidas mas, cayendo rendido sobre Shifty, quien respiraba agitado observando a su hermano abrazarlo, hasta que cayo dormido.  
Un rato mas tarde, Lifty se separo de su hermano quien se hallaba exhausto en la cama, para luego cubrirlo con las sabanas e irse a dar una ducha. Una hora después, luego de vestirse, se dirigió a la puerta y salió en busca de mas diversión, sin ninguna preocupación por mantener algún tipo de fidelidad hacia su hermano, quien lo observaba irse sin inmutarse al saber lo que le esperaba a un par de peli verdes que se encontraban tranquilamente en su casa, sin imaginar la visita que les esperaba…


	2. Chapter 2

Flippy dejo rápidamente la bandeja con galletas recién horneadas y corrió rápido hacia la entrada al oír a su otra personalidad rugir furioso seguido de una gran cantidad de insultos, siendo respondidos por una risa burlona por parte de Lifty, quien al verlo llegar fijo su vista en el, observándolo de manera lujuriosa, siendo interrumpido por Fliqpy que lo tomo de la camisa, empujándolo contra la pared.  
-¿Que mierda haces aquí?- siseo este furioso, pues sabía por las visitas anteriores del ladrón, que este venia con intenciones de robarle o de tener sexo con su contraparte, que hacía varios mese se había convertido en su amante, a pesar de que el se opuso desde un principio.  
-¿No es obvio?- dijo el del antifaz, relamiéndose los labios- Realmente eres lento para entender las cosas- rio al ver como se incrementaba el enojo del otro y paso sus manos por detrás de su nuca, atrayéndolo a él para besarlo apasionadamente, ante la sorpresa de Flippy, quien los observaba algo furioso por la acción de su amante.  
Flippy se interpuso entre los dos separándolos, no entendía muy bien porque el otro le había hecho esto a él, pero antes de poder reclamarle se encontraba acorralado contra la pared siendo besado por Lifty, quien disfrutaba la resistencia al beso del otro, intentando apartarlo con sus manos que fueron aprisionadas sobre su cabeza, acariciando su pecho con su otra mano. El militar emitía pequeños jadeos ante las caricias de este, sonrojándose al notar que su miembro se iba excitando por ello; tal vez podría parecer exagerado si no contáramos que este no lo veía hace tiempo, sintiendo la necesidad tanto emocional como física de su amante.  
Lifty se separo bruscamente del otro para acercarse a Fliqpy, quien se encontraba algo aturdido por lo ocurrido anteriormente, aun que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que el ladrón ya lo tenía en sus brazos nuevamente, lamiendo su cuello y arrebatándole su camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho que fue recorriendo con sus manos, haciéndolo gemir roncamente.  
-Maldito.. ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto el militar nervioso ante las caricias de este, ya que a pesar de tener conocimientos sobre las relaciones y el sexo, no tenía experiencia en esto ya que a diferencia de su otra personalidad su carácter arisco no le había permitido tener relaciones con otros. –Aléjate! – lo empujo lejos de él, observando enojado como este sonreía vilmente mostrándole unas llaves en su mano, lo que lo hizo darse cuenta que sus manos estaban esposadas.  
-Flippy… -llamo Lifty sin dejar de observar al otro- ¿No querrías intentar algo diferente hoy? Sera divertido. –termino en un susurro y el menor lo miro dudoso de aquel acto que quería hacer este, era demasiado perverso para él y realmente lo sorprendía que hubiese venido a él con una idea tan extraña, sabiendo que su personalidad no accedería a algo así, y si lo obligaba el otro se vengaría cruelmente, pero su mente quedo en blando cuando sintió una de las manos de su amante tomarlo de la cintura y la otra posarse en su rostro para rozar sus labios dulcemente.  
Tal vez era una idea demasiado loca y estúpida, pero Flippy no se preocupo por ello y ayudo al otro a llevar a su contraparte a la habitación y depositarlo en su cama, a pesar de los insultos y gritos furiosos de este.  
Lifty se coloco sobre Fliqpy e introdujo sus manos en las ropas de este, que miraba asqueado, y en parte excitado, aun que no quisiera admitirlo, como las manos del otro recorrían su cuerpo hasta dar con su siempre fiel cuchillo de caza, con el que comenzó a rasgar las ropas de el hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo.  
Flippy, quien observaba todo atentamente, comenzó a quitarse sus ropas, excitado por la situación que se estaba presentando, aun que sabia que todo esto era un acto morboso y cruel, pero cuando el ladron comenzó a quitarse sus ropas, el tomo la oportunidad y se acerco a su otra personalidad, que lo miraba por primera vez con algo de terror, terror a que por primera vez en su vida seria sometido de una manera tan asquerosa y ruin.  
-No te atrevas a hacerme algo.. –dijo este furioso al darse cuenta que su voz dejaba ver su nerviosismo y su temor- ¡Te matare si llegas a hacerme algo, maldito! –pero sus gritos quedaron en la nada cuando su contraparte comenzó a lamer su pecho y acariciar su miembro con sus manos, disfrutando de cada movimiento.  
Lifty observaba como su amante acariciaba el pecho del otro, pellizcando sus pezones, mientras su lengua lamia juguetonamente cerca su miembro, haciéndolo retorcerse extasiado en el placer que este le brindaba. Pero en un instante se acerco a ellos y los separo, tomando a Fliqpy de las caderas para girarlo y obligándolo a ponerse en cuatro patas, para luego comenzar a introducir su miembro en la entrada de este, sin ningún tipo de preparación, haciendo que este gritara de dolor y soltara unas lagrimas por la humillación que estaba recibiendo.  
Flippy vio como su amante sometía al otro, embistiéndolo una y otra vez, y experimento una perversión y un sentimiento de lujuria hacia su otra personalidad como nunca antes; se acerco a su boca e introdujo su miembro en esta, comenzándolo a embestir, gimiendo por el placer de tenerlo bajo su poder finalmente, tomando venganza de todas las cosas monstruosas que le había forzado a hacer alguna vez.  
-¿Te gusta esto Fliqpy? ¿Se siente bien?- dijo Flippy entre jadeos mientras seguía embistiéndolo más fuerte, viendo que este comenzaba a saborear su miembro, disfrutándolo.- Al final solo eres un pervertido…- gruño al sentir los dientes de este mordiendo levemente su miembro, pero esto solo lo hizo excitar mas, haciéndolo correrse en su boca, para luego forzarlo a tragar cada gota de su escencia hasta separarse de él.  
Lifty tomo el miembro de Fliqpy en sus manos, acariciándolo y aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas, hasta que este llego al éxtasis, viniéndose en las manos del otro, quien se vino en su interior luego de unas embestidas mas, gimiendo roncamente extasiado en el placer.  
Luego de que Lifty se separase de él, Fliqpy cayo rendido en la cama, respirando agitado, con su cuerpo bañado en sudor y sus ojos entrecerrados por el agotamiento. Nunca se creyó capaz de estar en una situación así, pero aun que nunca en su vida lo admitiría, eso había sido realmente excitante, tal vez por el hecho de ser sometido por alguien por primera vez en su vida, o tal vez porque ese "alguien" había sido su otra personalidad, pero eso no importaba ya, ya que esto había terminado.  
¿O no?  
Flippy se acerco lentamente a él, para tomar su miembro y comenzar a lamerlo y chuparlo observando lleno de lujuria a su contraparte, que gemía de placer, acompañando sus gemidos cuando Lifty lo tomo de las caderas e introdujo su miembro en el, embistiéndolo salvajemente, produciéndole una mezcla de dolor y placer a la que todas las noches junto a él lo habían acostumbrado.  
Lifty enterró sus uñas en las caderas del otro, aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas, mientras su lengua recorría el cuello de este, dejando pequeñas marcas al morder y saborear cada centímetro de su piel.  
Fliqpy tomo a Flippy por sus cabellos, embistiendo su boca rápidamente, cegado por el placer, mientras que este seguía recorriendo el miembro de este con su lengua, y tomando el suyo propio con sus manos, para aumentar el placer que sentía cada vez más, hasta llegar al orgasmo, con sus gemidos interrumpidos por Fliqpy que se vino en su boca, gimiendo roncamente, seguido de Lifty poco después, que se corrió en su interior luego de unas embestidas.  
Lifty se separo de Flippy , quien yacía sobre el otro extasiado, para tomar sus ropas, vestirse y marcharse del lugar, teniendo planeada una visita a cierto peli azul que hace tiempo tenía ganas de oír gimiendo su nombre en la cama….


	3. Chapter 3

El peliazul observo el paisaje que le ofrecía su ventana, un atardecer oscuro y que advertía el peligro cercano, pensando en los problemas que había tenido últimamente a causa de cierto pirata que le ocasionaba dolores de cabeza.  
Porque, aun que no lo pareciera, Lumpy no era un idiota como todos pensaban, sino que era un poco mas distraído que los demás, ya que siempre se ocupaba en pensar las cosas que le ocurrían, sin percibir lo que ocurría a su alrededor, como en ese momento que una mano se colaba en su bata de médico y otra cubría su boca con un pañuelo bañado en una sustancia extraña. "Cloroformo debe ser.." pensó este hasta caer rendido en los brazos de Lifty, quien veía sonriendo perversamente como su plan comenzaba.  
No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, su cabeza daba vueltas y lo primero que tomo noción era que su vista estaba obstruida por un pañuelo, y al intentar mover sus brazos se dio cuenta de que sus extremidades y su torso estaban inmovilizados, cubiertos de cuerdas tan ajustadas que rozaban su piel desnuda, lastimándola a cada segundo.  
-¿Ya has despertado Lumpy-san~?- pudo oír como una voz muy familiar le preguntaba con sorna, voz que reconoció como la del menor de los ladrones;  
-¿Por qué me has hecho esto Lifty?- pregunto con su voz pausada y algo atontada por los efectos del cloroformo- ¿Qué planeas?  
-¿Qué planeo? – pregunto riendo mientras se acercaba al otro, posicionándose sobre él. –Creo que es obvio, planeo divertirme contigo.. –sus manos acariciaban su torso, haciéndolo jadear sonrojado- Mmm… te gusta la idea verdad?  
El otro no respondió, sintió como su piel era recorrida por las manos del otro, rodeando las cuerdas que lo ataban y tirando de ellas para causarle más dolor, siguiendo con su lengua, que disfrutaba cada centímetro, arrebatándole fuertes gemidos , lamiendo su cuello y bajando lentamente hasta su entrepierna, deteniéndose bruscamente ante las quejas de este.  
Lifty tomo el rostro de Lumpy en sus manos para besarlo apasionadamente, siendo correspondido por este, que ya se dejaba llevar por sus movimientos y vio lujurioso como se quitaba lentamente las ropas, para luego acercarle su miembro a su boca.  
-Anda, se que quieres chuparlo, pervertido- dijo Lifty siendo interrumpido por una oleada de placer al sentir al otro succionar y lamer su entrepierna, haciéndolo gemir roncamente- Te gusta, eh? ¿Sabe bien? – pregunto entre jadeos tomándolo de los cabellos para embestir su boca rápidamente, siendo respondido por unos leves gemidos del otro, quien solo se encargaba de lamer su miembro disfrutando como era sometido por este, sintiéndose vil y despreciable, pero sin preocuparse por nada más que darle placer.  
Lumpy vio como el otro se separaba de su boca y giraba su cuerpo bruscamente para penetrarlo de una sola estocada, haciéndolo gritar y soltar unas lagrimas por el dolor. Este no espero a que el otro se acostumbrase a la invasión y comenzó a embestirlo salvajemente, deleitándose con sus gemidos de placer y dolor, tomando su miembro en sus manos para masturbarlo rápidamente, viendo como su cuerpo se retorcía de satisfacción ante la brutalidad de este al someterlo una y otra vez.  
Sus cuerpos iban en vaivén, moviéndose ágilmente, llenándose de sudor por el calor y la excitación que sus cuerpos se proporcionaban, sin saber cuánto tiempo transcurría, solo limitándose a satisfacerse mutuamente, llegando al éxtasis en incontables ocasiones, con gemidos y gritos ahogados.  
Lifty se vino por última vez en el interior del otro antes de separarse de él, dejándolo caer en la inconsciencia en su cama. Riendo vilmente ante lo que le había realizado, lo quito una a una las cuerdas y esposas, y lo cubrió con una manta, para luego darse una rápida ducha y, después de robarle un par de prendas del peli azul, se vistió con estas y se marcho del lugar, para ver que la noche ya había llegado, siendo iluminada por la luna llena, testigo de todas las perversiones que él había hecho, y de las que aun estaban por venir.  
Así fue como se dirigió al museo de la ciudad, donde sabia que lo aguardaba un objeto que lo ayudaría a seguir divirtiéndose, el cual atraería a su futura victima de su plan…


	4. Chapter 4

La luz de la luna se asomaba por los enormes ventanales del lugar, Lifty recorría los silenciosos pasillos sin mostrar mucho interés en las obras de arte que allí se exhibían, solamente interesado en un cofre que capto su atención allí al final del pasillo.  
Tomo el objeto cuidadosamente, observándolo con malicia: una nuez cristalina de color verde que desprendía un brillo un tanto inusual, la guardo en su bolsillo cuando oyó un estruendo producto de un ser que se ocultaba en las sombras viéndolo fijamente.  
-¿No te cansas de esto Lifty?- pregunto algo desganado aquel peli azul, viendo los escombros que lo rodeaban, producto de su "delicado" tacto con las cosas.  
-¿Y tú? –dijo el otro, acercándose lentamente, tanteando el objeto guardado en su bolsillo con cautela, causando cierto enojo en el otro al oir su arrogante voz- ¿Qué tal si hoy hacemos algo diferente Splendid?  
El mencionado se sorprendió ante sus palabras, era obvio que el ladrón tenía un plan y por experiencias anteriores, nunca habían sido nada buenos. Apreso una de sus manos, atrayéndolo a él, cuando sintió unas terribles nauseas de golpe y caía al suelo, debilitado. Esto era..  
-Kriptonut..-susurro entre jadeos al ver lo que sostenía el otro en su mano, intentando incorporarse sin éxito alguno, dándose por vencido al saber que esta vez el ladrón llevaría a cabo su cometido, pero con terror al recordar que esta vez el tenia otro plan. –¿Que.. vas a.. hacerme?- pregunto antes de caer en la inconsciencia.  
-Algo divertido "héroe" –se burlo mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos, llevándolo a una de las bodegas del museo, donde lo recostó en el suelo y fue quitándole una a una sus prendas, sentándose a su lado mientras lo observaba divertido, hasta que este recobro la conciencia, viéndolo atemorizado- ¿Qué ocurre? –dijo acariciando su pecho, sonriendo satisfecho al oír sus gemidos- ¿Te gusta, eh? ¿Quién diría que nuestro héroe era tan pervertido?  
-Cállate!- grito furioso y avergonzado al estar en una posición tan humillante, no esperaba que el otro fuese a hacerle algo así, en parte se sentía un poco excitado por el morbo de hacer algo con uno de los mayores ladrones de la ciudad, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, en su mente tenía muchas dudas y en sus ojos se asomaban lagrimas al sentirse dominado y al merced del otro, porque sabía que un movimiento en falso y podía terminar gravemente lastimado por este y la Kriptonut. – Por favor.. No me hagas nada..-rogo-  
-Que asquerosamente débil te vez ahora. ¿Rogándome a mí?- rio a carcajadas, viendo lo bizarro y gracioso de la situación- No recuerdo que tu tuvieras piedad de mi o de mi hermano todas las veces que nos enviaste a la cárcel.. –susurro viéndolo con rencor-  
-Muérete desgraciado! Tú y tu hermano le han robado a casi toda la ciudad, alguien tenía que detenerlos! –exclamo, cerrando los ojos al sentir la rodilla de Lifty ejercer presión sobre su entrepierna, lastimándolo-  
-¿Tenias que ser tu verdad?-  
Splendid se sonrojo notoriamente al ver como el otro se colocaba encima suyo, quitándose su camisa y desabrochándose su cinturón, dejando ver su miembro excitado, acercándolo al rostro de este para tirar de sus cabellos, haciéndolo gritar y aprovechar en introducir su miembro en su boca.  
Lifty, al ver la resistencia que el otro oponía, le enseño la Kriptonut, y este entendió la amenaza, comenzando a lamer y chupar su miembro, haciéndolo gemir roncamente y comenzar a embestir su boca, disfrutando el calor que le brindaba la cavidad del peli azul, junto a los gemidos y jadeos que este emitía, viendo como su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse, rozándolo con su rodilla lentamente, hasta que ambos se vinieron entre jadeos, uno en la boca del otro, y el otro entre los cuerpos de ambos, tosiendo incomodo por la escencia de este en su boca, que caía levemente por la comisura de sus labios, dándole una imagen mas pervertida y morbosa a la vista del ladrón, quien comenzó a acariciar su pecho y a lamer su cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas, dejándole marcas a cada centímetro de su piel.  
Splendid respiraba agitado, intentando acallar sus gemidos al ver como la lengua del otro iba descendiendo, desde su cuello hasta sus pezones, mordiéndolos y arrebatándole cada vez mas jadeos, haciendo estremecer su cuerpo en cada roce y caricia. Sabía que ya era imposible impedir eso, así que comenzó a recorrer la espalda del otro, clavando sus uñas de vez en cuando al sentir como el otro lamia su miembro lentamente, sintiendo como palpitaba de excitación ante la satisfacción que este le proporcionaba, haciéndolo atrever a poner sus manos en el miembro de este y acariciarlo tímidamente, aumentando la velocidad al sentir los gemidos que este emitía, hasta hacerlo detener, separándose de él y acercando su rostro al del peli azul para besarlo con pasión , para luego voltear su cuerpo y penetrarlo de un solo movimiento, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba ante la intromisión.  
-Lifty.. –dijo este entre jadeos al sentir el miembro del otro moverse lentamente en su interior, comenzando a embestirlo, mientras su miembro excitado pedia la atención de el, pero su orgullo y la poca cordura que le quedaba le dijeron que se detuviera de ese acto morboso- Déjame, por favor. N-no me hagas esto..  
-¿Ahora quieres que me detenga?- pregunto molesto por las palabras del héroe, viendo que tendría que seguir como había comenzado el acto, a la fuerza- Ni creas que te dejare ir así maldito.. –rugió aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas, sometiéndolo una y otra vez salvajemente.  
El otro gritaba y lloraba ante la rudeza de los movimientos de este, ya no sentía excitación alguna, le dolía, todo su cuerpo le dolía ante la presión que ejercían las manos de este para embestirlo una y otra vez, ignorando sus reclamos y pedidos, lastimándolo, arañando y mordiendo su cuerpo, dejando marcas por todos lados.  
Lifty siguió dominándolo, aun cuando el cuerpo sudoroso y lastimado de este le pedía piedad, no sabía cuántas veces se había corrido en su interior, pero eso no le importaba, disfrutaba demasiado el placer morboso y la excitación de violar a alguien quien creías que era imponente, tener al héroe de la ciudad dominado bajo su cuerpo, rogándole piedad, era algo que le brindaba uno de los mayores placeres sexuales que había experimentado.  
Fue finalmente cuando el peli azul cayo rendido en el suelo, inconsciente, que el otro se separo de su cuerpo, viendo maliciosamente como se encontraba el cuerpo de este, sin molestarse en hacer algo para ayudarlo o tener un gesto de amabilidad con él, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y disponía a marcharse cuando oyó ruidos extraños en los pasillos exteriores, sabia perfectamente quien podía estar en ese lugar a esa hora, y sabía muy bien que estaba buscando estaba rendido en el suelo, con su cuerpo completamente corrompido.  
Lifty sonrió al oír como la puerta del lugar se derrumbaba, dejando ver un pelirrojo sorprendido, furioso al ver el estado en que se encontraba su hermano…


End file.
